1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure relates to support brackets for supporting electronic devices, especially for monitors.
2. Description of Related Art
Support brackets are used to support portable electronic devices of many different types and configurations, including but not limited to monitors, can be placed on a wall or other supporting surfaces in an appropriate orientation to make it more comfortable for the users to view the display. However, the supporting angles of typical support brackets are not easily adjusted to provide a comfortable viewing for users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.